Only Us
by Blue eyes6
Summary: Takes place a month after George's trial Sequel to Only You.
1. Default Chapter

Only Us  
  
Summary: The sequel to Only You. Takes place a month after George's trial. George was sentenced to 1 year in a mental institution and 19 years in year for the attempt on Cole's life.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters, I'm just borrowing them for my story.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Cole and Phoebe  
  
Julie, thanks for all your help.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Phoebe left the doctor's office in a hurry. "I can't wait to tell Cole. He'll be so happy." She whispered. Little did Phoebe know, but she was being watched. "Don't worry Phoebe. I'm coming to rescue you"  
  
When Phoebe boarded the elevator, to the penthouse, she placed her hand on her still flat stomach and said, "Your father will be so happy." When she exited the elevator, she ran into Cole. "Phoebe, baby, I have to go to work." "Why?" "Mr. Bland is changing his will, again."  
  
"Darn! I wanted to spend a quiet night at home." "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Cole said. "Okay." Phoebe said, looking at her feet. Cole placed his finger under Phoebe's chin and made her look at him. "I promise. Tomorrow night will be your night." Phoebe hugged Cole. "I love you." "I love you too, baby." Cole kissed Phoebe and left.  
  
The next day Phoebe was in the kitchen when Cole's arms slipped around her waist. "You're up early." He said. "I have to drop off my column and then I'm meeting Paige and Piper, for lunch." "I'm looking forward to tonight." Cole whispered in her ear.  
  
When Phoebe arrived at the paper, she felt she was being watched but she pushed the feeling away. "George is far away and he can't hurt Cole or me, anymore." she said to herself. "Hello Phoebe. Miss me?" George said as he placed a cloth filled with chloroform over her mouth. 


	2. chpt 2

Only Us  
  
Summary: The sequel to Only You. Takes place a month after George's trial. George was sentenced to 1 year in a mental institution and 19 years in year for the attempt on Cole's life.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters, I'm just borrowing them for my story.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Cole and Phoebe  
  
Julie, thanks for all your help.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Mr. Turner, an Inspector Morris on line 2." Millie called from her desk. "Hello, Darryl. Anything wrong?" "Cole, George Simpson escaped from the institution." "What! How!" "He knocked the guard out and stole his jacket. Then he walked right out the door." "Damn! I have to call Phoebe and let her know." After Darryl hung up, Cole called the Bay Mirror. "I'd like to speak to Phoebe Halliwell-Turner, please." "Phoebe never came in. Elise was expecting her, hours ago." "Please connect me with Elise." "Who's calling?" "Cole Turner, Phoebe's husband."  
  
"Hello, Cole. You're looking for Phoebe? She never showed up. I called your machine and I called her cell phone and left a message. She never called back." "Elise, how long ago was this?" "Four hours ago." "Damn! Please call me if you hear from her." "Is everything alright?" "I don't know." On his way out of the office, Cole told his secretary that he was leaving, for the day. "If anyone calls, tell them I'll be out, all day." "Okay Mr. Turner."  
  
Phoebe woke up feeling sick to her stomach. "Please don't let me be sick." she whispered. Phoebe looked around the room. Nothing looked familiar to her. "Where am I?" "Hello, my love." "Not you again! Stay away from me!" she exclaimed. "Aren't you happy to see me?" George asked as he walked towards Phoebe. Phoebe backed against the wall. She couldn't let George touch her. "I won't hurt you," he softly said. "You won't hurt me! You tried to kill my husband! Leave me alone!" George shook his head as he walked out the door. Phoebe heard him lock the door as she sat on the bed. "Don't worry baby. I'll get us out of here." "Phoebe, honey, I'm making soup. Would you like some now or later?" "I don't want anything from you!" "Then you'll have nothing to eat." George said. "Cole, where are you? I need you."  
  
*I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hurt my foot and couldn't get around to well. Hope you all enjoy this chpt. 


	3. chpt 3

Only Us  
  
Summary: The sequel to Only You. Takes place a month after George's trial. George was sentenced to 1 year in a mental institution and 19 years in year for the attempt on Cole's life.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters, I'm just borrowing them for my story.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Cole and Phoebe  
  
Julie, thanks for all your help.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When Cole returned home, he called for Phoebe, but got no answer. "Damn Phoebe, where are you?" Cole whispered. When Cole picked up the phone, he noticed the message light blinking.  
"Phoebe's safe, with me.  
You'll never see her, again." Cole called Darryl and told him about the message.  
  
When Phoebe woke up, she felt someone stroking her hair. "Good morning, love. Sleep well?" "Get away from me!" Phoebe exclaimed as she backed away from George. "You must be hungry. I'll fix us lunch." "Oh God, he's crazy." Phoebe whispered as George walked out the door. "Where are we? What are we going to do?" Phoebe asked her baby as she stroked her stomach. "Your daddy must be going crazy wondering where we are. I wish there was some way to tell him we're okay."  
  
Cole was looking out the window when Piper and Paige arrived. "Are you okay?" Piper asked, taking Cole's hand and leading him to the couch. "I hate this! We don't even know where she is! They could have left the state by now!" "I'll be right back." Piper said as she walked into the kitchen. "I'm worried about him. He blames himself for George kidnapping Phoebe. While Piper and Paige were talking, in the kitchen, Cole poured himself a drink. When he turned around, he saw Phoebe shimmer in front of him. "Cole, don't worry. I'm okay. I'll find a way to get away. Love you." Then she shimmered away. 


	4. chpt 4

Only Us All info covered in chpts 1-3  
  
Chpt. 4 "Piper! Paige! Come here, quick!" Cole exclaimed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Paige asked.  
  
"Phoebe just shimmered in."  
  
"How, she doesn't have that power." Piper said.  
  
"She said she was okay and not to worry about her. It seemed like she was going to say more, but she shimmered away before she could."  
  
"Cole, why don't you lie down, for a while. You haven't rested since Phoebe was kidnapped."  
  
Cole sighed. "Wake me if anything happens."  
  
"Of course." Paige answered.  
  
Phoebe couldn't believe what happened. She shimmered. But how?  
  
"Phoebe, honey, do you want something to eat?" George asked from the other side of the door.  
  
Phoebe was about to say no, but then she remembered her baby. She needed to eat for herself as well as the baby, especially the baby.  
  
A half-hour later, George came in carrying a plate of food. He placed it on the table and backed away. He didn't want to make Phoebe angry. Phoebe grabbed the plate and sat on the bed, to eat.  
  
"Phoebe, honey, I've been thinking. We should get married. We love each other and we should make it legal.  
  
"I don't love you, George. I love Co..." George jumped up and shouted, "Don't say that name! He broke up our happy home! He should have died for what he did to us!"  
  
Phoebe was very scared of George. She had to protect herself and the baby. She knew she had to be careful, with George.  
  
"I'm tired. I'd like to take a nap now."  
  
"Okay, honey." George said as he took the plate from her and left the room.  
  
"I need to get out of here. I need to see Cole. Make sure he's safe." Phoebe whispered to her baby.  
  
All of a sudden she started to shimmer, again.  
  
Cole lay down and closed his eyes. "I can't sleep knowing that Phoebe's with a madman. She needs help. Oh God, where is she?"  
  
"Just then Phoebe shimmered in the bedroom. "Cole?" Cole opened his eyes and saw Phoebe standing there. "How did you get here?" "I need you. Please help me." Phoebe said, before she shimmered away, again. 


	5. chpt 5

Only Us All info covered in chpts 1-3  
  
Chpt. 5 "Piper! Paige!"  
  
"What's wrong, Cole?" Paige asked.  
  
"It's Phoebe! She shimmered again! We have to help her!" Cole exclaimed.  
  
"We have to find her first. Cole, you and I will go see Darryl and Paige will check the Book of Shadows."  
  
"Why?" Paige asked.  
  
"To see why Phoebe's shimmering. Maybe there's something in the book."  
  
"I have to find a way out of this prison. I wonder where we are." Phoebe whispered to herself.  
  
"Phoebe, honey, can I come in?" George asked  
  
"What do you want!"  
  
"When do you want to get married?"  
  
Phoebe was stunned. "Don't you listen!"  
  
"Listen to what?" he asked.  
  
"I don't love you! Now get out and leave me alone!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"Cole, please find us." Phoebe whispered when she was alone.  
  
"Cole, Piper, what can I do for you?" Darryl said as he closed the door to his office.  
  
"Have you found anything new on George Simpson?" Piper asked.  
  
"Like his address." Cole muttered.  
  
Darryl didn't blame Cole. If it was his wife that was kidnapped, Darryl knew he'd break all the rules to find her.  
  
"Cole, we checked George's old apartment and all his old hang-outs and no one has seen him since his arrest."  
  
"I'm sorry, Darryl. I'm going crazy wondering where she is. If he hurt her..." Cole trailed off.  
  
Piper leaned in and said. "Darryl, Phoebe shimmered, to Cole."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Paige is checking the Book."  
  
"What did she say? Does she know where she is."  
  
"She told me to help her. How can I help her if I don't know where she is!"  
  
"Well find her, I promise." Piper said, hugging Cole tightly. 


	6. chpt 6

Only Us

All info covered in chpts 1-3

Chpt. 6

When Cole and Piper arrived back at the penthouse, Cole plopped down on the couch.

"If only we knew where she was." He sighed, taking Piper's hand.

"Cole, she can defend herself." Piper said.

"I know, but I want to protect her. I want to take care of her. I need to find her." Cole stated, as he started to pace.

Phoebe knew she had to escape.

"I have to get out of here before George finds out that I'm pregnant."

"Phoebe, honey, I brought you a ring. Isn't it beautiful." George said, reaching for Phoebe's hand.

Phoebe crawled further back on the bed, to get away from George.

"Phoebe, give me your hand." George said, forcefully, reaching out to her.

"No!" Phoebe exclaimed as she kicked George in the stomach and ran from the room.

Once she was outside, she looked around for something familiar.

"Where am I." Phoebe said, as she walked down the street, putting distance between George and herself.

"Phoebe! Come back! You don't know where you are!" George yelled as he ran after her.

Phoebe started to run when she noticed a cop on the next corner.

"Cole, please help me." She whispered, as she ran towards the cop.

Back at the penthouse, Cole was getting frustrated, by the minute.

"Where is she!" he exclaimed, as he sat down.

Piper walked over to Cole and held her hand out, to him.

"Cole, why don't you take a nice hot shower and then lie down for a while. Your beat."

"As long as you wake me the minute you hear anything." He said, as he took Piper's hand.

"I promise." Piper said as she ushered Cole to the bathroom door.

Just as Cole shut the bathroom door, Paige and Leo orbed in.

"Where's Cole?" Leo asked.

"He's taking a shower. What's wrong?"

"We found out why Phoebe's been shimmering. She's pregnant. The baby is shimmering her here." Paige said.

"But he's so little. How can he shimmer her anywhere?"

"Phoebe is a powerful witch and Cole is a powerful demon, so they're baby is powerful, as well. He's just not strong enough. That's why Phoebe can only stay for a little while. As he gets bigger, he'll get more powerful." Leo explained.

Cole had just stepped out of the shower, when Phoebe shimmered in.

"Phoebe! Are you okay?" Cole asked.

"Please help me."

"Where are you?"

"I don't know. Please find me." Phoebe pleaded as she shimmered away.


	7. Chpt 7

Only Us

All info covered in chpts 1-3

Chpt. 7

Cole put his robe on and walked into the living room.

"Phoebe shimmered in, again. She needs my...our help." Cole said.

When he noticed Leo and Paige had arrived he asked.

"Paige, have you found out why Phoebe is shimmering?"

"Not yet. I needed a break. I came by to see how you're doing."

"I'm holding on." Cole said, hugging her.

"Cole, did Phoebe say where she was?" Leo asked.

"She doesn't know. But I have a feeling she's not in San Francisco. She's afraid of him."

Piper took Cole's hand and said. "We'll find her, I promise."

"I want to thank you three for believing me, about Phoebe shimmering. For not thinking I'm going crazy."

As Phoebe walked towards the cop, she kept looking over her shoulder, for George.

"Excuse me officer, where am I?"

"You don't know where you are? Where do you live?"

"I live in San..." Phoebe started to say, before George cut her off.

"Phoebe, honey, don't bother the nice policeman."

"Where am I?" Phoebe pleaded, ignoring George.

"Honey, let's go back home. Thank you for your time and patience. My wife is not feeling very well. I'm sorry if she bothered you." George said as he tried to lead Phoebe back to the apartment.

"Don't you touch me!" Phoebe yelled as she backed away.

The officer looked from Phoebe to George and then back to Phoebe. He knew there was more going on here than just a lover's spat.

"Can I help you, miss?"

"That's Mrs. Simpson to you!"

"I'm not his wife! My husband is..."

"Phoebe, don't do this. I know you're mad at me. I promise it will never happen again. I love you."

"Well, I don't love you!"

"Miss, please come with me. I'll help you."

"No! She's coming home with me!"

The cop looked at Phoebe. He knew something was wrong. He wanted to help her.

"Right this way." The officer said, as he led Phoebe to his patrol car.

"My wife is not going with you!" George yelled, as he tried to reach around the officer, to get to Phoebe.


	8. Chpt 8

Only Us

All info covered in chpts. 1-3

Chpt 8 

Officer Perkins pushed George out of the way so Phoebe could get into the patrol car.

"Why are you separating us! I want, no I demand you put us in the same car!"

"Mr. Simpson, get in the car." Officer Williams sighed.

"Thanks for the help. I didn't want to put them in the same car. There's more going on here, than what he says." Perkins said to Williams.

"How's Cole doing?" Leo asked, when he orbed in.

"During the day, he stays in the bedroom, but at night, he roams the apartment. I think he feels responsible for Phoebe's kidnapping." Paige said.

"I was worried, when we found out Cole was a demon, but you can see how much Cole loves her. He'd do anything for Phoebe." Piper said.

"Like I'd do anything for you." Leo said, pulling Piper into his arms.

Just then Cole walked into the living room. When he saw Piper in Leo's arms, he turned and walked back into his bedroom.

Officer Perkins guided Phoebe into one of the interrogation rooms.

"Have a seat, Miss, Officer Williams will take down your statement."

"George was my secret admirer, but he also tried to kill my husband. He was sentenced to 1 year in a mental institution and 19 years in jai, for attempted murder."

"He escaped?" Officer Perkins asked.

"Yes, he escaped. He then kidnapped me in the parking lot of The Bay Mirror, where I work."

"How long did he hold you prisoner?" Officer Williams asked.

1 ½, maybe 2 weeks. I lost track of time."

"Do you know where you are?"

"I'm not in San Francisco?" Phoebe nervously asked.

"You're in San Diego. You don't remember?"

"When he kidnapped me, he placed a cloth over my mouth. Next thing I knew, I was locked in a room."

"Sign your statement and then we'll call your family."

"Thank you Officers, I appreciate all your help."

"You're welcome, Miss..." Officer Perkins trailed off.

"Mrs. Turner. Phoebe Turner."

George saw Phoebe the minute she walked out of the room.

"Phoebe, let's go home, now." He pleaded.

"Mr. Simpson, you're under arrest, for kidnapping." Officer Williams said.


	9. Chpt 9

Only Us

All info covered in chpts. 1-3

Chpt. 9 

"She's mine! He can't have her! You can't let him take her away from me!" George yelled, as Officer Williams dragged him away.

"What will happen to him, now?" Phoebe asked.

"He'll be sent back to San Francisco, to stand trial for kidnapping." Officer Perkins explained.

"Can I call my husband now?"

"Right this way, Mrs. Turner."

Cole was dozing, on the couch, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Cole?"

"Phoebe! Is that you!"

"Yes, I need you. Come and get me, please."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the San Diego police station. Please hurry."

"I be there as soon as I can."

"Ask for Officer Perkins. Hurry."

Cole was writing a note when Piper walked into the penthouse.

"Piper! Phoebe called!"

"Where is she?" Piper asked.

"She's in San Diego. Come with me to get her." Cole said, holding out his hand to Piper.

10 minutes later, Cole and Piper shimmered in an alley, behind the police station.

"I hope she's okay." Piper said as they walked into the police station.

"May I help you?" the officer at the desk asked.

"Officer Perkins, please." Cole said.

"Have a seat, he'll be right with you."

"I'm Officer Perkins, can I help you?"

"We're here to pick up my wife, Phoebe Turner."

"Please follow me."

"Your daddy's coming to pick us up. We're going home." Phoebe whispered to her baby, when the door opened.

"Phoebe." Cole said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I missed you so much." Phoebe said, as she started to cry.

"Phoebe, are you okay?" Piper said, from the door.

"Piper!" Phoebe cried, as she hugged her sister.

While Phoebe and Piper talked, Cole went to talk to Officer Perkins.

"Do I have to sign anything?"

"No, Mrs. Turner took care of that. We'll extradite Mr. Simpson to San Francisco, to stand trial, for kidnapping."

"Thank you for all your help, Officer Perkins. I appreciate all you've done to help me." Phoebe said.

Cole, Phoebe and Piper walked out of the police station and walked behind the building, to shimmer home.


	10. Cpt 10

Only Us

All info covered in chpts. 1-3

Chpt. 10 

When Cole, Phoebe and Piper shimmered in at the penthouse, Paige and Leo were waiting for them.

"Cole! We read your note!" Paige exclaimed.

"How are you, Phoebe?" Leo asked.

"No, but I was scared. He's crazy. He acted like he was my boyfriend and Cole came between us. He also said that Cole should have died for what he put us through." Phoebe said, reaching for Cole's hand.

"How did you escape?" Leo asked.

Phoebe smiled. "I kicked him in the stomach and ran. I didn't know where I was. I ran till I found Officer Perkins, on the corner. He helped me and he didn't trust George. He put us in separate patrol cars. He believed me."

Leo and Cole looked at one another, then Leo said, "Cole and I will go out and buy some dinner, while you girls talk."

Phoebe walked over to Cole and hugged him.

"You'll come right back?"

"I promise." He said, then he softly kissed her.

"Phoebe, do you know why you shimmered?" Paige asked.

"No. Why?"

"You're pregnant." Piper said.

Phoebe smiled. "I know that."

"Okay, but you are a powerful witch and Cole's a powerful demon, so the baby will be just as powerful." Paige explained.

"But he's so little." Phoebe said.

"But he does have both your powers so that makes him a strong baby."

"Have you told Cole yet?" Piper asked.

""Tonight." Phoebe smiled.

A half-hour after, Cole and Leo returned, with dinner. Cole didn't let Phoebe lift a finger. He needed to take care of her, for her as well as for himself.

Piper, Leo and Paige left about 10.

As Cole was locking up, Phoebe slipped into her nightgown and waited in their bedroom, knowing it's time to tell Cole about the baby, passed time, actually.


	11. Chpt 11

Only Us

All info covered in chpts. 1-3

Chpt. 11

Cole was on his way to their bedroom when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Cole, its Darryl. Sorry to call so late, but I wanted Phoebe to know there will be no trial for Simpson. They're sending him to jail for escaping and kidnapping. Phoebe will not have to testify"

"Thanks, Darryl. Phoebe will be very happy. Good night."

"Why will I be very happy?" Phoebe asked, walking into the room.

Cole took Phoebe's hand and led her to the couch. He sat down and pulled Phoebe onto his lap.

"That was Darryl. There will be no trial for Simpson. They're sending him to jail, for escaping and kidnapping. You won't have to testify, at all."

"That's great!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, but he scared me. He's crazy, Cole. He drugged me and when I came to, I was locked in a room. I don't want to talk about him, anymore. I'm okay."

"You really should get checked out by a doctor." Cole suggested.

"I'm okay. Really. Now, I have something important to tell you."

"What?"

"The reason I was able to shimmer is because I'm pregnant."

Cole was in shock. He couldn't believe it. A Baby.

"Cole, are you okay? Did you hear me?"

"A baby? That's great! You have made me so happy!"

"Now can we go to bed. I missed you." Phoebe said, as she took his hand and started towards their bedroom.

"Phoebe, wait. I have news too."

Cole walked over to his desk and pulled out some papers, and handed them to Phoebe.

"You brought the house next door to the manor?"

"I know you want a house of your own, so when 1327 came up for sale, I brought it."

"I love you! We have to call them and tell them! They'll be so happy!"

Cole picked Phoebe up and carried her to their bedroom.

"Later, we'll call them later."

The End.


End file.
